The Administrative Core will provide leadership and infrastructure necessary to support all aspects of the program and will create a cohesive unit for the five projects and one additional core at four institutions in two countries. The overall objective of the Administrative core is to provide guidance, support the research projects, and promote the exchange of scientific information at all levels to ensure attainment of the Program's proposed research. In addition, the Administrative Core will ensure sound fiscal management and will establish and maintain consortium/contractual arrangements among participating institutions.